1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitting apparatus, a method of mapping data thereof, a receiving apparatus, and a data processing method thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitting apparatus which maps data to an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) symbol, a method of mapping data thereof, a receiving apparatus, and a data processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the 21st century's information-oriented society, a broadcasting communication service has been developed so as to provide digitized services with multi-channels, broadband, and high quality. In particular, with the popularization of a high-definition digital television (TV), a portable multimedia player (PMP), and a portable broadcasting device, there is an increasing demand for a digital broadcasting service which supports various receiving methods.
In response to such demand, a standard group enacted various standards and provides various services for satisfying user needs. One of these standards is the digital video broadcasting the second generation European terrestrial (DVB-T2). Still, however, there is a demand for providing a user with enhanced services with more excellent transmission and reception performance.